The Weaklings Take Over (Revised Edition)
by The Pezman
Summary: I know what you're all thinking: Not Again. I guarentee you that this was no small revision I did. Try it, and review.


THE WEAKLINGS TAKE OVER (REVISED EDITION)  
By The Pezman  
  
Krillen was jealous of Goku. Very jealous. He had summoned everyone except Goku, Gohan,  
Trunks, Vegeta, Frieza, Garlic Jr., Androids 16 through 19, Dr. Gero, Buu, and Cell. "Goku  
always saves the day and gets the credit! Let's rebel!"  
  
Krillen was not the only one who felt this way. Everyone was jealous of the stronglings.  
"YEAH!!!!!" they all exclaimed. They all flew (in one way or another) to where the stronglings  
were training.  
  
"Goku," Roshi said in his old, tired voice, "we're tired of you bein' the strong one and us havin'  
ta' always rely on ya! We're rebeling!"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Vegeta, I'm never gonna fergive ya fer sending me to the next dimension!" Nappa threatened.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly.  
  
"HELL YEAH, REALLY!!!!!" Nappa screamed, realizing the fact that Vegeta was toying  
with him. He charged at Vegeta, who turned into a Super Saiyan. "Holy shit!" whispered Nappa,  
but it was too late.  
  
"This should be rather anti-climatic," remarked King Kold absentmindedly, using the phrase he  
enjoyed so without any apparent reason.  
  
"SHADDAP!" exclaimed Chauztu with as much volume as his odd voice would allow. Out of  
anger, he put his hat over Cold's eyes.  
  
"I can't see!" cried Kold, oblivious totally to Chauztu's hat.  
  
"You gotta hat on yer head, dumbass. OOOF!" muttered Kamicolo (I like that name better  
than Piccolo). Nappa had just landed on Kamicolo, causing the ooof. Vegeta was dusting his  
hands off. "The hell you doin' here?!"   
  
"The ass tried to attack me, so I kicked him." Vegeta stated matter of factly.  
  
"Hey," asked Chichi out of nowhere, "why aren't we attacking?" Nappa's first move had  
suddenly triggered the weaklings' "less than perfect" (ahem AHEM) memory.  
  
"I don't know," responded Burter. "Anyone know?"  
  
"No one knows," Dodorial confirmed.  
  
"Not one blitten' scratch!" Jeice added, for reasons that were clear only inside that British,  
string covered orb that sat atop his shoulders.   
  
"Everyone just shut up and KILL!" commanded a very OOC Mr. Popo.  
  
"Attack my own son?" Kold asked, finally free of the "iron" grip of Chauztu's hat.   
  
"Dad," said Frieza comfortingly, "you don't have to do this."  
  
"I'm... I get so emotional at... times like this... Frieza, let me hug you!" sobbed Kold, totally  
choked up.  
  
"No, that's okay," Frieza stated, obviously not feeling the same way as his father, and not  
blinded by misguided emotion. But Kold bear hugged Frieza anyway.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" everyone said sweetly.  
  
Frieza had reached his breaking point. To have his father humiliate him like that was enough,  
but to be suffocated by him... "GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BASTARD!" He blasted Kold,  
who flew upward from the blast, never to be seen for the rest of this fic.  
  
Garlic Jr. was confused. "...son of a bastard? Isn't it supposed to be..."  
  
"ATTACK!" Tien's command brought everyone out of their confusion and humor at Frieza's  
inability to insult.  
  
"What kind of an insult is 'monkey' anyway?" asked Goku.   
  
"Monkey?" repeated Nineteen.  
  
"HAH," said Sixteen, devoid of emotion but probably cackling on the inside.  
  
"Shut up," muttered Frieza, "are we going to fight or what?"  
  
MUCH LATER...   
  
"Zarbon?" Ginyu's pain-infected voice shattered the silence Frieza's lackey had heard ever since  
the battle ended. The Captain must have only found him now.  
  
"Ginyu?" Zarbon spoke entirely from his throat, so it sounded like he croaked it out.  
  
"Can you make it?"  
  
"No, I will die."  
  
"Is he dead yet?" The third voice, which belonged to Bulma, startled both of the first two.   
"We need you over here."  
  
"Well, if you're not going to make it, Zarbon, there's no point in waiting." Ginyu then blasted  
Zarbon, speeding up his death considerably. On his way to Bulma, Ginyu shed a single tear.  
Thearea was battle scarred, and many people had died. The battle went very badly... for the  
other side. He reached Bulma and helped her tie up the last strongling, Dr. Gero.   
  
"I am your creator! You will do as I tell you! Now get me out of this fix!" he was shouting to  
Seventeen and Eighteen.  
  
"Screw you, old man!" shouted Seventeen.  
  
"And even if we wanted to help you, we couldn't!" added Eighteen. They were both bound in a  
similar fashion to Gero.  
  
"Pssst!" whispered Puar to Yaucha. "Can't they just break out of the ropes?"  
  
"They can, they just haven't thought of it," Yaucha replied.  
  
The guru strode up to Trunks and spat in his face. "So now who will be the strongest?"   
  
"I WILL!" shouted Dende. He had risen up into the air.  
  
"Dende?!" shouted everyone. "When did, I mean..." But Dende blasted everyone before  
they could say more.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Suddenly Kold fell out of the  
sky and landed on Dende.   
  
"Okay, so I lied," The Pezman stated, after coming out of nowhere. "Kold was supposed  
to not have been seen anymore for the rest of this fic, but he's back." Then, quick as he had  
come, The Pezman vanished.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Kold. He got up off the ground and saw a Dende pancake. "Oh, this  
ROCKS!!!" Now I"m left to rule the world!! AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No wait!" cried Goku, Gohan, Cell, Buu, and Trunks.  
  
Kold laughed. He was the ruler of the world now. Why should he have to wait for  
anything? "Why should I have to wait for anything?"  
  
"Because..." they all said. "WE DIDN'T GET A SPEAKING LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  



End file.
